


Caught in the act

by Ramadiii



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Vaginal Sex, love making, self love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramadiii/pseuds/Ramadiii
Summary: When Jared gets home early from a movie shoot he walks in on some self love, a scene he won't forget in a long time!





	

For once Jared wasn’t late.  
For once he wasn’t just barely home when he said he’d be.  
For once he was a day early and it was rare.  
So rare that when he walked through the door she wasn’t laying on the couch, asleep after having tried to wait up for him. Her car was in the driveway but most of the lights, along with the TV, were off.  
He called her name a few times as he walked through the house but got no answer. He did however hear sounds coming from upstairs. Soft sounds, the kind she made when she talked or whimpered in her sleep.  
Determined not to wake her if she was asleep Jared carefully climbed the stairs after having left his things by the front door. The closer he got to the bedroom the louder the sounds got and a shit-eating grin spread across his face when he recognized them.

Peeking into the bedroom Jared could see her laying naked on their bed, eyes closed and headphones covering her ears as her hands caressed and teased her body. Jared could feel himself growing hard at the sight in front of him, God he’d been gone for too long!  
His mind tried to come up with an idea of what to do but it was hard to focus when one of his girl’s hands was teasing her right nipple while the other was alternating between stroking her clit and fucking herself.  
He wondered what she was listening to and how high the volume was.  
Letting his dick make up his mind for him Jared silently made his way into the bedroom and over to the bed with the writhing woman on top of it. He considered standing there watching her until she realized he was home but the louder her whimpers and moans got it became apparent she wasn’t aware of what was going on around her.  
Jared didn’t know what to do now.  
He could have just snuck downstairs and wait for her to finish but given just how tight his jeans were getting that wasn’t an option anymore. Watching her face he realized just how close she was getting to her orgasm and did the first thing that came into his mind.  
He reached out and gripped her wrist, instantly halting her movement. Her eyes flew open and she attempted to move herself off the bed before her frantic mind connected who it was who’d grabbed her.  
“Holy fuck, Jared!” She shrieked, hand on her heart trying to calm it down before removing the headphones. “You scared the shit out of me!”  
“Sorry.” He smiled at her, sitting down on the bed.  
He hadn’t meant to scare her but her wide eyes, the blush on her face and down to the tops of her gorgeous breasts were making it hard for him to feel guilty.  
“Shit!” She looked up at him and couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled past her lips. “What the hell are you doing home? You’re not supposed to leave Toronto until tomorrow afternoon.”  
“We finished early.” Jared grinned at her, letting his fingers caress the back of her hand resting on the bed. “Thought I’d surprise you.”  
She chuckled shaking her head before leaning forward to rest it against his shoulder.  
“Trust me, you did.”  
Jared chuckled and kissed the side of her neck, almost surprised when it earned him a soft shudder and a whimper. Almost.  
“Are you still horny?” He asked, a smug smile on his face.  
“You think?” She snorted before another kiss brought another whimper. “Someone cut me off just as it was getting good.”  
“Oh? Sounds like an asshole.” Jared chuckled as he let the tips of his finger travel down the length of her spine.  
“He can be.” She breathed out, clutching his shirt as she arched into the touch. “But he makes up for it.“ She moved to start nipping at his lips, her whimpers growing in strength as one of Jared’s hand came up to cup her face while the other began to work on her breast.  
"You’re wearing too much clothing.” She breathed in between kisses as Jared eased her down on her back again and he was more than happy to rid himself of the articles of clothing for her.  
He started with his shirt, pulling it off to have a pair of hands caressing, worshiping, his abs as he moved on to his jeans. He knew she was happy he’d been able to gain back the weight he’d lost for Dallas and she was never late in showing her appreciation for his efforts.

Within long he was on top of her, caressing the hair out of her face as he planted kisses across it. The sound of her giggling as he did turned him on even more than her moans had done when he’d first entered the bedroom.  
Hearing it in person after having been away for the past four weeks was making him so happy he couldn’t do anything other than grin as he entered her. Enjoying the way her giggles mixed with gasps and moans as he moved inside of her, making love to her the way he always did when he came home after a long time away.  
Tomorrow they’d most likely be fucking each other’s brains out on the kitchen table but tonight they were more than content with slow and tender lovemaking. And when they snuggled up together several hours later neither of them could remember when they’d last been this tired.  
Or this happy.


End file.
